Vampires vs Vampyres
by DiamondAngel1901
Summary: what happens when the vampyres from the House of Night meet the Culles? drama, drama, drama! rated T for strong language
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is a cross between Twilight and House of Night. Set after Marked, and after Breaking Dawn.**_

**Zoey Redbird's POV**

"Hurry up Z!" yelled Stevie Rae from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Coming! Just give me a sec, 'K?!" I shouted back.

I heard her footsteps as she padded across our room. Sighing, I went back to brushing my long black hair. As soon as I was done, I threw on a black sweater, jeans and my black ballet flats. I checked my appearance one last time and left the bathroom.

Stevie Rae was stood with her hand on the door knob, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on Zo! We're gonna be late and our reputation is going to be even worse than before!" she said exasperatedly.

I nodded and followed her out of the girl's dorm.

Neferet had an important announcement to make today so she had called everyone to the school hall. This morning- well, technically evening, but whatever- there were whispers going round that Neferet was going to quit being high priestess and pass it on, down to a fledgling. Rumour also has it that it was _me _who she was giving the job to.

I, with my photographic memory and organized room, had forgotten to set my alarm clock this morning/evening whatever.

As soon as we got there, I scanned the hall trying to find Damian and the twins. As soon as I saw them, I pulled Stevie Rae along with me, walking down the middle of the room and ignoring all the curious gazes. We both sat down as the twins both said hi and Damian nodded at us smiling. Erik came over and joined us as Shaunee and Erin gazed at him with lust filled eyes.

I nudged them and they looked at me with apologetic faces and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and just shook my head.

As soon as we were all settled and everybody quietened down, the lights went off and the stage lights came on.

Neferet walked onto stage looking as beautiful as ever, her long auburn hair waving down her back and a dazzling smile plastered to her face. She had everyone's attention and from the corner of my eye, I saw Aphrodite behind me roll her eyes.

I turned my attention back to Neferet as she began to speak. "I have decided that we all need a vacation, so we are all going to go on holiday to different suitable places. I have also decided that my group will have Aphrodite's homeroom and Zoey's homeroom-along with all her friends of course. My group will be going to Forks, Washington!" she announced beaming.

We all just stared at her as she walked off the stage- after telling us all to pack up.

_**A/N I know it's short but it's only the prologue/preface. Anyway, please read and review- I love you all!**_

_**Thanx**_

_**Amethyst**_

_***smile***_


	2. Chapter 2Erik meets Eric

_**A/N Hey! And thank you for that review Lil'vampire10- this chapter is dedicated to you! Oh, and by the way, this chapter is quite funny! Oh, and the Cullen's come on in this chapter!**_

**Zoey's POV**

Fork's was probably-no certainly-_the _dreariest, wettest, most unfacinatingly boring-est place known to humanity.

As we arrived at our hotel- The Fork ironically enough- a couple of gangster teenagers walked-or rather waddled- by, their shoulders going up and down with every step.

"Yo!" one of them yelled (even though he was stood about a metre away from us), "do yow peeps wanna get with us in da park, like?!" he asked in typical gangster slang.

"Innit, we nicked some fags, innit," the other one added.

"Oi bruv! Now we gots to leg it before the coppers get us, man!" yelled the first one in his ear.

"Innit dope," mumbled the third one.

Then they all waddled off like ducklings and we were left staring after them quite…disturbed actually.

Well, they were certainly a strange bunch.

Today we're going to go and visit Forks High School.

Oh joy.

I got ready since I was already up and awake. I brushed my teeth and put on my foundation to cover all my marks and tattoos. As soon as I was done, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to the dining room after I'd woken up Stevie Rae. Aphrodite and her posse (group) were already there, flirting with the waiters as the waitresses shot them annoyed glares.

I grabbed some cereal off the counter and sat eating some Lucky Charms because there wasn't any Count Chocula.

Everyone else came downstairs after that and we all sat talking about how exciting and fun packed the day ahead was going to be.

Not.

As soon as we were all done eating, me and the rest of the group went outside to wait for our minivan.

Neferet had told us all to watch out for it because it might park in the hotel parking-lot instead of out front.

As soon as the minivan arrived, we hopped in and were soon speeding along the highway.

Neferet cleared her throat calling us for her attention.

"Ok guys, this is quite a small town and,-"someone snorted (probably Aphrodite)-"so that means that everyone knows everyone else. That also means that everyone knows that there are tourists who have come to Forks, so there will be lots of gossip. I want you all to be on you're best behaviour, alright?" she said firmly in a voice that rang with authority.

She looked at us all slowly.

We all nodded.

Forks high school looked about the same size-if not smaller- than all of our janitor closets put together.

We were all stood next to our minivan- well technically, it was just me, Shaunee and Erin, Damien and Erik; the others had all gone off with Aphrodite to flirt with some of the guys here (though there weren't any guys even remotely as good-looking as my Erik) and Neferet had sauntered off to the admin office to check us in.

Suddenly, a geeky looking guy came up to us. He had sleek black hair-greasy-and thick glasses which he kept shoving up his nose nervously. He was covered in acne.

Gross.

"Hey, I'm Eric Yorkie-," he started, when suddenly, _my _Erik jumped up and screamed,

"No! _I'm _Erik!"

I stared at him in shock, Shaunee and Erin had the same look as me except they had they're eyebrows raised while Damien was trying to calm Erik down.

"No! I'm Erik York,-" he started again.

"No! No! You're not _me_! You're just a…a…a sleazy, geeky git who…who…whose ugly!" replied Erik triumphantly as the other Eric spluttered not knowing what to say.

"Oh yeah, I did!" said Erik snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

"Oh no you dient!" yelled an extremely huge body-builder guy appearing, quite literally out of nowhere and coming up and standing next to The Other Eric.

He too snapped his fingers in the Z formation.

He folded his arms across his muscled chest and looked My Erik up and down.

Erik looked shocked for a moment before composing himself and was about to retort back when the body-builder guy leant up close and said-so only me and my group could hear,

"Don't mess with _my _man, vamp boy!"

We all gaped, mouths open-all except Damien who just stood there looking all pleased and gay _**(A/N no offence)**_ and beaming in a very beamy like way.

Now it was Erik's turn to splutter.

"Oh yeah, I went there girlfran!" said Muscles and for the third time that day, he again snapped his fingers in the Z formation.

"Oh shut up you stupid fat person!" hissed Erik.

I was extremely bemused, but when a fuming blonde girl-waaaaay prettier than Aphrodite; I could practically see her going green with envy- stormed up to us and slapped My Erik hard across his face, I stood there, completely terrified.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I was so bored today.

The first day back at Forks High School after 150 years away was so stupid.

I mean, why do we have to come back after all the time we've been away? Its not like we go and visit all the other places we escaped from when the stupid humans got suspicious.

Edward looked over at me for a second with raised eyebrows before turning back to Bella who was sitting on his lap.

Renesmee was sat next to them, sitting in the same position as her mother-on Jacobs lap.

The only thing that had changed about our family was the fact that, Renesmee now looks like a proper 17 year old (though technically, she was actually only in her twenties) and Jacob and the rest of the pack came over to our house everyday.

And now, since we moved, he and the pack actually live with us.

At least the wet dog smell has gone-Renesmee has been all over him, his scent is quite confusing, and also, we are so used to them being around, its actually not that bad.

Just then, Emmett jumped up and walked over to that gross Eric guy that still has a crush on Bella-Edward is now glaring at me- and started talking to him-well actually, it looked like he was arguing with someone.

Then he said the worst possible thing.

"Oh, no you dient!"

And then he _did _the worst possible thing.

Snapped his fingers in a Z formation.

Z freaking formation.

Edward and the others started laughing then. I was so mortified that I didn't even hear what he said after that, until it was too late.

"He…he…jus…just…said…,-" gasped Bella, but then she started laughing even harder, the others echoing her.

I glared at Nessie-she was the easiest to force things out of- until she spat whatever was choking them out.

"He…said…he said 'oh yeah, I went there girlfran!' then he snapped his fingers in the Z formation!" she said before bursting into another round of giggles which brought the others on.

I sat there humiliated.

Then, I got up and stomped over to Emmett, just as someone called him, _my _husband, FAT!

I then stalked over to the stupid human who thinks he can mess with my baby, and slapped him across the face so hard that he went flying half way across the parking-lot and into a big blue Mustang.

The Mustang got a dent in it.

I laughed evilly and grabbed Emmett, pulling him over to where my family sat trying to keep straight faces.


	3. Chapter 3Suprise!

_**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Lil'vampire10 for her faithful reviewing. Thank you and please review.**_

**Bella's POV**

"Don't ever do or say that again Emmett!" Rosalie screeched as soon as we got home.

"Do what? Defend my man Eric?" asked Emmett confused.

We all stopped laughing immediately.

Wrong move bro.

Rosalie froze then stood up slowly, advancing on Emmett like a predator stalking towards its prey.

"No, Emmett; not defend _your man_ Eric, I meant all that stupid, 'oh no you dient' crap you were talking about! Not to mention the whole snapping your fingers in the Z freaking formation! Don't ever mortify me like that again! You are to stay away from Eric and those other stupid _children_ and most of all, stay away from ME for the rest of the week! Oh and by the way, we are MARRIED!" she said, her voice raising an octave with every word until by the end of her little rant, she was yelling.

The she turned away from Emmett and stormed out the door, breaking it in the process.

As soon as she left, we didn't really know what to say.

There was an awkward silence, the air was full of tension when suddenly, Jasper burst out laughing.

We didn't know whether to laugh with him or glare at him.

Alice spoke up first though.

"Drama Queen," she stated.

"More like Ice Queen," amended Jacob.

"Jakey?! How dare you! Auntie Rosalie is going through an emotional breakdown and she needs us right now! I can't believe how silly you're all being," huffed Nessie (Renesmee) glaring at Jacob as he cowered away from his soul mate's death rays.

"Oh, yeah right, she is so having an emotional breakdown," said Edward sarcastically, "more like a-ow!" he said when I whacked him on the head.

Hard.

"You are so not getting your surprise tonight," I said to him getting up from the love seat and putting my hands on my hips.

"You to Jake," said my daughter to her nearly-to-be husband.

The boys both pouted which made Jasper laugh harder.

Alice got up off his lap and said, "Sorry Jazzy, but the same goes for you. And its actually a little worse for you since I saw that you were going to have so much fun!" said Alice sadly.

But then her eyes glazed over as she was taken into a vision.

She came out of it grinning and smile at us as Edward sat there annoyed-she was probably blocking whatever she saw from him-and the boys (excluding Emmett-he was sulking in the corner) were sat there confused.

"Well boys, it looks we do have a surprise in store for you," said Alice happily.

She turned and winked at me and my daughter as slow smiles appeared on our lips.

I looked down at Edward and, as if knew, I smirked my sexiest smirk at him and winked slowly, giving him time to take it in.

Then, I linked my arm through Nessie and Alice's and we all walked off towards the stairs swaying our hips.

We had work to do.

And we needed Rosalie's help.

_**A/N I was going to leave it there, but I decided to be nice and give you another chapter.**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I listened to Alice eagerly as she told us all the basic outline of her plan.

It would totally work and Edward wouldn't find out because Bella would be shielding us and Nessie would threaten Jacob to not sleep with him if he pushed her into talking about it.

I was going to go through what Nessie had called an 'Emotional breakdown' to have the excuse of not talking to anyone.

Emmett would probably be dying to get into my new and separate room- I had prepared for a situation like this- to notice that me, my sisters and niece were planning something-big.

I laughed evilly for a second while Alice grinned happily and Bella and Nessie were having a mother-daughter moment.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and I saw Bella sigh and put her fingers out for a second.

Her eyes shut tightly in concentration-even though she had been practicing for 150 years and she was perfect at it- and then she sighed and relaxed.

Alice looked over at her then smiled as Bella nodded.

Bella had gotten the shield around us.

Alice skipped over to the door and yanked it open.

"Hey Jazzy!" she said brightly, then skipped straight passed him and Jacob who was stood behind him-probably because of my 'condition' (staying away was the best thing to do- I was still mad at Emmett).

Renesmee did the same thing as Alice only patting an annoyed looking Jacob on the head as she went by-well, he was a dog.

I stayed in my room with Bella as the others left.

"So, that was what I was thinking," I concluded.

"Hmm, well, I don't really know…," said Bella looking unsure.

We were trying to make plans to put our big plan into action.

We were also doing the unthinkable- making plans to go shopping _without _Alice who for sure would take over the shopping trip.

Bella had taken off the shield since the guys had gone off hunting because there wasn't anything else to do in the house.

Alice was playing Barbie doll with Nessie-who actually _liked _getting make-over's- and Esme was designing the hallway.

This gave Alice a good chance at seeing our plan but, she wasn't really paying attention to us since she was busy putting dresses on Nessie.

"Bella, come on, this gives us a great chance of going shopping and Al wont even see it coming!" I urged my sister.

She sighed the looked up at me from her position lying on my unneeded bed.

"Fine, we'll go," she said getting up and once more, putting her shield around us.


	4. Chapter 4just a filler

_**A/N thank you to those who are reviewing/adding me to there faves/story alerts, they really mean a lot to me.**_

**Alice's POV;**

I was just finishing off Nessie's makeover when it hit me.

No seriously, it hit me on the head.

I was knocked to the ground and the wind was knocked out of me…okay, not really I was just exaggerating that bit to make it sound more dramatic.

Anyway, the piece of paper hit me on the head and didn't really do much-in fact, it didn't do anything-and as I picked it up off the floor, I saw that it was rolled up tightly.

I opened it out and quickly scanned my eyes over it, my face growing more horror struck with every word.

It was a shopping list.

Then, suddenly, Nessie spoke.

"Hey, isn't that Momma and Aunt Rosalie's shopping list?"

I froze and slowly turned around to face her.

"Bella. And. Rosalie. Are. Going. Shopping?" I asked clearly and precisely.

She cowered away from deathly gaze and nodded her head quickly.

I stormed out of the room and into Rosalie's where Bella and her were both sat discussing something.

They shut up when I yanked the door off its hinges and stood tall and mighty in the door way…okay fine, I stood as high as all my 4 foot 10 inches and glared at my two sisters who were looking anywhere but at me.

They looked guilty.

"You were gonna go shopping WITHOUT me?!" I screeched.

They looked shocked for a moment before composing there features again and nodding slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've loved to go shopping! It's so unfair; I thought you were my sisters!"

"Well…," started Bella.

I held up my hand to stop her from going any deeper into her excuse.

I turned away from them sadly and said, "Bella, I know Rosalie would do something like leave me behind from a shopping trip, but you? My own, amazing, loving, caring, fascinating, un-boring, beautiful,-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" she said cutting me off. "You want to go shopping with us," she sighed and looked at Rosalie who was now glaring at her.

Bella seemed to be pleading with rose with her eyes.

Rose sighed frustrated then got up and went to the now broken doorway.

"Fine, you can come Ali," said Rose sighing in defeat again.

"Yay!" I squealed happily, and then went to go and hug my awkward looking sister Bella as she stood next to the bed hesitating.

She hugged me back then I went to go and change so I would look suitable for a shopping trip.

I already knew that the girls were going shopping for our big plan on the boys.

I also knew that we were so gonna succeed.


	5. Authors Note VERY important

**Yo, people! Okay, i have some bad news, and some good news. What do you want to hear first? The bad news? Okay, i am discontinuing this story because this was just a random story i wrote because i was bored. Also, i am way too busy with my other story, CHANGED (please check it out, i would really appreciate that) and i just want to say, all you who reviewed and put me on your favourite's list, i can't thank you enough.**

**Anyway, the good news is that **_**Lil'Vampire10 **_**is continuing this story!**

**-Round of applause-**

**Anyway, please go to her profile and you can check it out! She is probably way more talented than me but whatever. **

**We all win.**

**Anyway, thank AGAIN, you can all have either a C-cookie (Cullen shaped cookie) or a HoN-cookie (do i really have to explain?!)**

**Thank you all for reading my story, now go to **_**Lil'Vampire10**_**'s profile!**

**Amethyst (or DiamondAngel1901)**

***smile***


End file.
